guess im gay ( lawlu)
by luffyandzoroarehot
Summary: so its pretty much law realizing his fellings for luffy and you know the plot extends and what not ps: im not good and grammar or punctuation so im really sorry if theres mistakes here and there disclaimer yall already should know one piece belongs to oda anyway are there more ch idk if u want I guess any who enjoy your daily BL hehehehe :3 yea and my dumb self wrote this at 12:00


"that's it ...I've made a few dumb decisions here and there but this is by far the dumbest one yet"

Traffy traffy what is it luffy since we formed an alliance were friends now right.

friends? an alliance is to partys agreeing to help each other to fulfill both of there needs

there is no friendship in a alliance.

"shihihihihi there is now"

I should have known when he said that it means bad news.Which brings us to now " Traffy" me"traffy"

sitting on the strawhats shi- "traffy" *inhales* what is it luffy-ya *smiles*" lets play a game

...no "huh? but why games are fun" well your definition of fun is someone almost dying so trully im fine right hear *pouts* fine back to what I was saying me sitting on the strawhats ship even though the whole wano dressrosa and everything else is finish for some reason my crew and that idiots crew are...are...FRIENDS!?! .

you know what, were gonna have to leave at some stage right...hopefully at least.*gets up* "law-kun " huh? oh its the robin girl what is it " well you see it seems are captain is in some distress from you not wanting to participate in his game" your point is " well why dont you like him"

"I honestly cant see why you display such mean actions towards him"

am I forced to like him now?

"of cource not but I mean..."

grins

"dosent he look cute?"

the Fuck is she talking about is she ok

looks at luffy

luffy gives the cutest smile

law blushes ( I would blush to uwu ok im sorry ill stop)

covers face with hand* wait...no...AM I FUCKING BLUSHING?!?

robin giggles a bit

"well I guess ill be on my way now I hope you enjoy your stay"

law runs to the bathroom and slams the door*

ok ok ok lets be reasonable here its a hot day and the sun was near luffy which

made me hot and red ...yea the sun...the sun that was on luffy...his red cheeks...his eyes that glissend in the sun his smile more radi- ...for Fuck sakes

knock

law jumps a little

"ummmm law-kun" oh its raccoon yes? "I just came to say were gonna eat " oh um yea im gonna come down now " ok" *chopper leave*

inhales ok im not gay luffy is not cute and I dont like him.*opens door.

"Traffy"

law steps back a bit

"luffy?"

drags law by the arm

What are you doing

" your taking to long to come down to lunch"

this guys an actual kid *enters the kitchen "luffy" "oh nami" " what took you so long

to come down and eat" "I had to get traffy"

"I see"

nami walks past law

whispers* hes a keeper

laws eyes go wide * everyone in this crew is weird. *sits down " eh zoro I want to sit on your lap" "but luffy I cant move chopper hes a light sleeper" " I got an idea" *luffy picks chooper sits on zoro lap and puts chopper on his lap "see done" what this felling mt chest fells tight and I fell so angry for what seems like no reason. wait I heard the stupid pirate snake empress say something about this am am I am I jealous?. from he description I have all the symptoms ugh I dont understand why though *leaves room luffy follows.

" umm law?"

just the person. I needed to see willow

what is it luffy

"well um if you fell uncomfortable or unhappy because me or any off us pleas say"

whats with that expression?

was he concerned for me? well I dont blame him the whole day I was acting weird.

hmm

dont worry luffy Im fine I just needed to confirm so things'

"really!"

yea?

"I thought you were uncomfortable and hatted me for being so pushy or talkative It hurt my heart that I coudnt bear it"

"but knowing your okay really makes me happy"

smiles then leaves

haha guess im gay I really do like him now huh? I hated it when he felt sad because of

me as if a little painful dagger struck my heart but the momment he said he was happy was like it dissapered. and now that I think about it all those momments I spent with him was so lively and bright I guess since majority of my life was smudged with

black this new atmosphere made me feel like I didn't deserve it but right now I crave it I crave his love his smile and his happyness

ill kill anyone who would dare even try take your smile away from you, or you away from me ill do all that and more because...

**I love you**


End file.
